Sakame Hayami
by zoidschick
Summary: Sakame Hayami runs away from her orphanage on Zi, but the first person to find her is Hiltz, instead of killing her; he decides to use her to destroy the guardian force. But this girl isn’t all she seems; how is she connected to the Zoid Eve and Raven!
1. The stone that starts the avalanche

Hello welcome to my latest fanfic: Sakame, I'm currently stuck on Next Generation, so I'm doing this one while I try and sort it out. Ok, it's set towards the end of Guardian Force, after the episode where Raven remembers his past, with a little help from Ryss. And note Sakame Hayami and Chinatsu are mine, if you wish to use them ask me first, I will more than likely say yes, it just makes me feel more in control. Also: PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sakame Hayami looked around the valley, the sun had almost set behind her and she was lost. The trees held shadows which enticed her, free from a dreary life of being paraded in front of prospective parents, free from lousy food and no real friends, she could be herself, if only she knew who that was. A small wind ruffled the grass around her feet; this would be a good place to camp for the night. When she had finished the sky was the same colour as her hair and the stars were out in force. She lay on her back and stared up at the night sky. A shooting star crossed over head, she felt that it had almost had a red tinge to it. She turned over and fell asleep at once. In her dreams she saw her family, her mother, father, brother and Chinatsu. She woke up early in the morning, there was still dew on the ground, but the sun was up. She packed her things and walked on towards the end of the valley and the desert. She stopped after a while to stock up on water, her violet eyes stared back at her as she gazed into the pool. once she had finished she washed her face and looked around, some soapy herbs were growing on the banks: "Good, she whispered to herself, I need to wash my clothes."

A rock had hollowed out and filled with rain water close by, she picked some herbs and washed the few clothes she had, then she left them to dry in the midday sun. While they were drying she pulled out a roll from her bag and ate it, it was stale now, but it was all she had. Once her clothes had dried she packed them away and was about to move on when a movement in the corner of her eye stopped her. She slipped a knife from her bag and said: "Who's there?"

A man stepped out behind her and said: "I was about to ask the same thing."

She turned round and said: "You've still not answered my question."

"I haven't, my name's Hiltz, and you are?"

"Sakame, Sakame Hayami."

"So Sakame, what brings you to these parts of the world?"

"I'm looking for my friend, Chinatsu." she said, she decided not to tell him that Chinatsu had been her father's organoid, it would just complicate things. "It's just I've not bee more than a mile away from where I used to live, and that's on the other side of the world."

Hiltz wondered why she was so familiar, he was sure he hadn't seen her before, but she looked like someone else, but who. Also he didn't feel like killing her, that was strange, instead he formed a plan in his mind which involved her destroying the Guardian Force from the inside, an opportunity he could not waste.

"Maybe I can help you, I've got a camp near here, it's getting dark, so if you want you can stay with me and we can talk more in the morning."

"Sounds ok, and thanks"

"It's nothing." he replied.

As they walked to the camp, which turned out to be in a cave, Sakame was wondering where she'd seen him before, but she was tired and hungry, she'd think about it later.


	2. The haunting truth

In a part of Zi close to where Hiltz was camped with Sakame, a group of zoids were chasing a lone organoid. The zoids in question were: a Blade Liger and Lightning Saix in front, followed by a D-Bison and a Gustav. The organoid in question was remarked to be a purple version of Shadow, Raven's organoid, but it had been decided that it was not Shadow since given how long they had been chasing the organoid, if it had been Shadow, they would have run into Raven by now.

"Sometimes you forget how fast a desperate organoid can be." yelled Moonbay, "This is getting tiring"

"I know," went Irvine "but we need more information on it, like does it have a partner, and if so are they with Hiltz or not?"

"But what if it doesn't?" asked Thomas

"We're not sure, but Dr D is in charge so it won't get dissected or anything." replied Fiona.

They chased the organoid into a short, very steep valley, but it doubled back, and flew into the valley walls, causing two huge landslides trapping the Guardian Force.

"It may not be Shadow, but it's just as annoying." muttered Van

"Hey, this Valley's longer than we thought." cried Moonbay

Sure enough the valley curved round to the left and out of sight again. They moved up into the wooded valley floor, when Beek detected something on it's sensors.

"What is it?" asked Van,

"Beek say's it's an organoid, oh no, it's Ambient said Thomas having just seen the red organoid, land by a cave, Hiltz was there too.

"You think he's connected to that purple organoid?" asked Irvine.

"Possibly," said Fiona, but if he was, it's more likely the organoid would have led us here itself."

Hiltz walked back into the cave and saw Sakame was waking up, she'd slept for most of the day and he knew he had a chance to turn her against the Guardian force; he just had to take it. He acted as worried as he could, and said, "There's some people outside who are looking for me, they want to hurt a lot of people, and I'm on their list, you'd better hide in the back of the cave, I'll try and lead them away, but I'll be back."

Sakame nodded, grabbed her things and went to the back of the cave, she turned round briefly and saw Ambient in the entrance, neither Ambient or Hiltz were aware of this. Hiltz left and headed up the valley, pretending not to have seen the Guardian Force, but Sakame was trying to remember the worst hours of her life: the day her parents died and her brother disappeared. She could remember every detail, the man standing in the shadows, and the organoid, Hiltz and Ambient, the thought that she had trusted him sickened her; "I've got to get out of here." she thought to herself, "And fast."

Later that evening, Hiltz returned, the Guardian Force had lost sight of him, so he had come back to find Sakame asleep. When she woke up, she had an idea.

"Umm, Hiltz?"

"Yes."

"With what happened today I've been thinking, you've got enough on your plate without me, maybe it's better I do this alone, also Chinatsu won't trust people like that so it's unlikely that she'll go near them, and if they're looking for you, it'll be less likely that we'd run into her."

Hiltz nodded, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Ok, I suppose you're right, here's a map of the area, it might help, who knows we might see each other again someday."

"Maybe we will." replied Sakame taking the map, as she left the cave something hit her on the head and knocked her out.

"Well, I suppose my original plan is out the window, but you still have a use as a hostage." said Hiltz who was standing behind her, he picked her up and took her back into the cave, there he laid her on a rock shelf and tied her up

Authors note: ok need I say it please review, I really need to know if I'm any good, or if I'm not, either way, it'll say someone cares about me.


	3. Revelations

When Hiltz was done, he decided to get some sleep, it would be a long day tomorrow and Sakame would be difficult to control. But if he'd been more observant he would have noticed he was being watched, but it would have been hard to see who was watching given their ability to merge with the shadows. Ryss had been watching the girl for most of the day and had found out a lot about her, she'd read Sakame's mind when she'd remembered how her parents died, and even she'd been surprised, Hiltz had no idea as well, but he should, Raven had a younger sister! And she was right under Hiltz's nose, she was safe for now, he wanted her alive, but if things changed she'd be doomed. Unless, unless Raven found out, it could be disastrous though, but he had to know, it was his sister after all.

Now she was well away from the cave, she looked around, plenty of Shadows to hide it, she would have to, the Guardian Force were still in the area looking for Hiltz.

The next morning Ryss had found Raven, he still hadn't gotten over remembering his past, but he had to know the truth. She made sure he knew she was coming, so he didn't panic.

"There's something missing, you showed my past, but there's still a piece missing, someone else." he said before she could start.

"Does the name Sakame mean anything to you?" Ryss asked tentatively.

"Maybe, I've heard it before, somewhere."

Ryss sighed; this was going to be harder than she had thought. the blue bugs began to fly around them.

"Alright, but only if I wake up here." Raven shut his eyes, wondering who Sakame was.

_Outside Raven's home, someone who looked just like him fell over, only they were a couple of years younger and it was a girl. She started to cry and Raven (younger) came over; "Come on Sakame, it's not that bad, it'll only hurt for little bit." the girl nodded, she was almost his exact double. "Thanks big bro." she said before they walked into the building._

"What else is there?" asked Raven trying to process what had just happened, "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she was at an orphanage, but she ran away, and, and" Ryss paused knowing what was coming next, "Hiltz found her, he doesn't know who she is, and he wants her alive for now, but he's holding her captive."

Raven felt a rage growing inside him, "Come on Shadow, "he said to the black organoid, "I don't care that I've not seen her in five years, but she is still my sister."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find Hiltz and make him pay."

"The Guardian Force are in the same area, you'll be caught again!!" Ryss cried out.

"Not before I find Hiltz!"

Authors note: Ooh, now there's a twist, Raven has a little sister, and she's being held captive by Hiltz!! Poor Sakame, well please review, even if you are suggesting improvements, and check out my C2 community, I need staff and suggestions for stories to add. And thanks to Yonatayu for the review really appreciated.


	4. Reunions

When Sakame woke up she realised how much trouble she was in. "Those people, they aren't as bad as you said are they?"

"Depends on your point of view, but to most people, they're heroes."

"What do you want with me?"

"You're going to be my hostage, so if I get into a situation where I can't get out alive under normal circumstances, I'll use you, either I escape with you, or they've killed you."

"But if I escaped?"

"You won't. Now we're leaving, and you're in front." he pulled her up roughly and cut the ropes tying her legs together so she could walk. They went into the desert, but stopped at an oasis when the sun was highest. It was there Sakame saw the purple organoid, Hiltz saw it too.

"Well Ambient, I know for a fact that organoid's partner is dead, but they wouldn't have helped us anyway, we should help them get reunited in the beyond."

Ambient flew up and headed straight for the organoid.

"Hey, that's just evil!!!" yelled Sakame

The organoid heard her and turned in time to see Ambient and fly away. Hiltz found it quite funny,

"You do realise that I can't have you shouting out like that again." he said, before tying some cloth over her mouth. Sakame was not impressed.

Later that night while Ambient was elsewhere looking for the purple organoid, it came back. Hiltz had tied Sakame to a tree and was asleep himself.

It knocked over a water container with a crash, waking both Hiltz and Sakame up.

The organoid smashed Hiltz against another tree with it's tail, knocking him out cold before going over to Sakame, it cut her ropes with it's teeth and she pulled off the gag. It grabbed Sakame and flew off, landing not far from Sand Colony. Once Sakame was on solid ground she turned and hugged the organoid saying: "Chinatsu!! I was so worried when he attacked you, but you're ok, I'm so glad."

Authors note: Anyone get that Chinatsu was the organoid? Oh well it doesn't matter, and Hiltz still has no idea who Sakame really is, how long till he does realise though? And thanks to Dark Magician Sage for the review, and I would like some more from other people please.


End file.
